Not quite weak
by aMILLIONtears
Summary: "I'm a weak little girl with no athletic ability who enjoys reading."-Adel. This is just another story for a Hiei/OC! I hope you all enjoy my little piece of crack fiction story about this lovely couple! Read&Review! Rating may raise.
1. Chapter 1

This is purely a crack inspired story, so if you can't follow it or do not enjoy the randomness of crack stories, then just leave now. For those who do enjoy this sort of thing, then read an enjoy :P

My definition of a crack story = a story made purely by dreams.

Disclaimer; I own nothing besides my random original character. Thank you.

The image flickered for a moment before it cleared. It was unclear the location, but everything within sight was in flames. Not just flames licking at the sides or on top, but engulfed in them. In the town's main square a girl stood with a giant beast. The giant beast advanced upon the girl just as the girl stumbled backwards, trying to get away. As the two continued their little tango for a while, it gave time to really take time to look at the two of them.

The girl herself was nothing special in appearance, but not hard on the eyes either. Pale tan skin from head to toe with a few blemishes here and there, lower back length dirty blond hair that waved out at the ends, large blue eyes, and rather well endowed feminine figure. Not tough to look at, but certainly not super model material either. She had meat on her bones, giving the impression that she knows how to eat well, but not too much so. Tear streaks were in use upon her face, but as well as that, there were cuts and burn marks littering her arms and legs where the beast had attempted to take hold of her.

The beast was no looker. He looked to be around ten feet tall hunched over with dark green skin, two large black eyes, claws that size of its fingers, and teeth that looked as though they could've bit through a building without difficulty. Needless to say, if the two fought for real, there was no question who'd win.

After a few minutes, tops, of the two playing their game of cat and mouse, the beast finally got it's claws around the girl's upper body. A scream echoed over the roar of the flames as the beast dug its claws into her. Turning her large eyes towards the beast, she began to plead for her life. It wasn't unheard of for a demon such as this to grant requests.

"Please…" she begged in a whimper, trying to breath as blood gushed from all her newly formed wounds. The beast didn't seem to take this too kindly as she snarled in response. "Please, no. Stop, please" she begged more so, but the image began to flicker once again.

"Blood…order…your fault." the beast explained, though its words were difficult to understand as the sound and image flickered in and out. Coming back into focus the girl let loose another scream of pure agony, but it was cut off when the beast loosened it's hold on her a bit, a glowing symbol taking form upon the girl's upper back. A change started to take place on the girl, but the image began to fade. The sound was the last to go out, but what was heard made little sense.

"No! Stop…DON'T!" the scream echoed as the sound finally died out leaving the prince of the spirit world looking very concerned. Pressing the beeper for his little grim reaper, Koenma just continued to anxiously suck on his pacifier. A female's head popped into the slightly ajar door with a bright smile. Botan simply tipped her head at her boss as she came to stand obediently before his desk, holding her trusty oar by her side.

"Lord Koenma?" she asked, unsure what could be wrong with her boss for him to look so very troubled. Her boss didn't respond, just turned back to the screen behind him and pressing a few buttons on his remote. A gasp was heard as a freeze frame of the recording he'd received appeared on the screen, the last image received before it went out. The girl mid-change, struggling to get free as the demon seemed to only desire to wring the life from her small body. "Oh…my." she said as the situation seemed to click with her.

"It's coming." Koenma said as his sucking was the only sound left to bounce off the walls of his office. Botan was, surprisingly, shocked into silence.

-WITH THE UNKNOWN GIRL-

"Well, that's just weird." said a girl with short brown hair as she looked at her friend in confusion. Her friend pulled her fingers through her rather long blond hair with an uncertain look over her shoulder.

"Yeah…I mean, I don't remember most of it…but…" the girl trailed off with a worried look as she once again looked over her shoulder.

"But what?" the brown haired girl asked as she continued to remain seated with her friend in their class. Just an ordinary day, with another crazy dream.

"I just woke up feeling really freaked out, ya know?" she asked crossing her arms giving her a friend a you-know-what-I-mean look.

"Well it was just a dream, right?" she asked with a who-cares look. A nod from her friend made her continue. "So, don't worry about it so much." she stated with a bright smile as she turned back to the front, but didn't see her friend's expression after.

"Yeah…" the girl mumbled as she rubbed her stomach, feeling the ache of something. It seemed as though she'd been in a fight the night before, but there were no bruises or cuts to prove this. Sighing, she took notes and let the dream slip from her mind as class work took over her half asleep mind. By lunch time, the two girls had both forgotten about the crazy little dream that the blond had explained.

"Lockdown?" the brown haired girl said in disbelief as she looked at herself in the mirror for a moment. The two had just taken a small detour to the bathroom on their way back from helping a girl to the nurse's office.

"We'd better get to the closest class." the blond said in half uncaring mode as she seemed almost dead on her feet. It wasn't that she didn't care about the odd situation or how stupid it was, it was just that she couldn't wake her body up. She felt as though her entire body was shutting down from lack of food or something. Odd since lunch was less than half an hour beforehand.

"Yeah…," her friend said with a curious look in her direction. Obviously she was grasping that something was wrong with her tired looking friend. Walking out of the bathroom rather cautiously, the two stopped before the class which was closest. "Aw man! Mr. Winkle…" she whined as she stared hatefully at the door.

"Yeah, but…the lockdown is-" the blond started but was cut off by her friend.

"I know, okay? Geez." she grumbled as she knocked on the door. The teacher came over, glancing slightly through the glass at the two girls before opening the door.

"Bethany Wright and Adel Blake, what were you doing in the halls?" Mr. Winkle asked looking at the two girls as though they'd done something horrible.

"Mrs. Blake sent us to take a classmate to the nurse-" the blond girl began as if to explain the entire thing to him, but was cut off by her more awake friend.

"-And we were just on our way back when the lock down started." the brown haired girl finished with a smile towards the teacher.

"Very well, then." he said as if inviting them in were the most difficult thing in the world to do. "Take the seats in the back, but do be quiet." he instructed as he took up his post by the door once more. The girls strolled to the back of the room as the light from the hall was cut off. After a few seconds of darkness, the room was easily seen in by the small amount of light coming in through the crack of the door.

"You look dead, 'del. What's up?" Beth asked as she looked at Adel with a look of pure worry and confusion. A light smile came to Adel's face then.

"Just tired. Wake me when it's over?" she requested with a sleepy smile, but before her friend could agree she was out like a light.

-ADEL'S DREAM-

"Your fault…" came the demonic voice from her previous night's dream, but this time when she looked for it, nothing came at her. Blinking, she was surprised to find herself laying on top of the monster. Placing a hand on the thing, her eyes widened as the beast seemed to become more shriveled up. Continuing to watch, she didn't understand what was happening to the monster. Why was it vanishing? Soon, however, she had nothing to look at as she monster seemed to evaporate into the ground. Pulling up her hand to see if she were going to start doing that also, she fell backwards in surprise at the growing red claw marks coming through her skin.

"What's…going on?" she mumbled as she jumped to her feet and looked about at the perfectly fixed town. Her home town was perfectly back to normal. No flames, no destruction, just her standing in the middle of the street of the town square.

"Adel…Adel?" came the voice of her friend out of no where, but when she turned to look for her, the dream faded.

-BACK TO REALITY-

"Hmm?" she asked as she blinked awake to darkness, but she didn't connect the dots as she looked to her friend.

"The lockdown is about over. Figured you'd want a few moments to fix your hair before the lights came back on," Beth explained with a grin of mirth. Adel blinked at her tiredly as she felt her hair, but wasn't let down when she found that her hair was a complete mess. Pulling her fingers through it, it took her a couple minutes to fix it, but when it was fixed, she pulled it all up in a pony tail.

"Anything interesting happen while I was out?" Adel asked as she looked from her friend to the rest of the class, who all seemed pretty bored out of their minds.

"Not at all." Beth said as though being awake during the lockdown had been the most boring thing she'd ever done in her entire life. A giggle escaped Adel's lips as she laid her head back down on the table, but unlike what Beth said, the lockdown stayed going for the remainder of the school day.

The two only got out of school with parental supervision, as if some sort of terrorist were on the loose at their school. Once at home, Adel curled up in her bed, wondering what all the weird dreams were about. The next day being the weekend, she didn't bother cracking open her books, just passed out.

-ANOTHER DREAM- (these may or may not happen a lot)

No dreams plagued her subconscious that night, but it was clearly on her mind as she tried to understand what was going on. She dreamed of fields of flames, of glowing claw marks, and of giant monsters out to get her. These were nightmares, but they did nothing to frighten her, just went over the facts of her previous dreams.

Suddenly, in the middle of wondering what the glowing mark was, a bright light blinded her from her right. Turning towards it as it dimmed, she was rather surprised to find herself not in her usual field of flowers, but in an office. Blinking, she took the seat the man offered to her without much difficulty. Too zoned out and confused to dispute being ordered around by what appeared to be a teenager with a binky.

"Miss Adel Blake, correct?" the teen spoke with more coherence than Adel would've thought possible with that thing in his mouth. Though, she just raised an eye brow at him as she looked around the room quickly taking it all in before looking back at him.

"Yeah." she answered with a look of and-your-point-is.

"I'm sorry to have disrupted your dreams this evening, but I really needed to speak with you about the matter of what happened to your recently." he explained staring knowingly at Adel as she stared back at him in confusion.

"What happened recently…Nothing happened to me recently. I'm sorry, mister, but you got the wrong girl." she stated with a slightly disgruntled look. For some reason or another, she felt as though that by telling anyone more about her dream that it would somehow make it a reality. If it weren't one already. Somehow.

"Then, this-" he said turning around in chair to turn on the large screen behind him to the image he'd stopped it on most recently of the girl mid-change. "-doesn't look the least bit familiar?" he asked as she turned slightly in his chair to look at her. Her shocked expression told it all, but she seemed more afraid of the image than of it being known.

"I…I dreamed…" she trailed off as she continued to stare in disbelief at the creature on the screen. "I can't believe this. I just dreamed about a huge monster attacking me." she attempted to dispute the fact that she assumed of this entire conversation, but the teen seemed ambient about correcting her.

"That wasn't a dream, Miss Blake. That was a memory from the previous night. That monster, as you called it, really did attack your town after you." he explained with a sour look to his face. Pushing back his seat, he walked to her side, and he offered his hand to her. This wasn't something he usual did, but she needed to understand the truth of what was really going on with her body. "Take my hand, Miss Blake, and you'll see exactly what you're capable of." he stated with a knowing look.

"I know what I'm capable of. I'm a weak little girl with no athletic ability who enjoys reading. I think I know-" she ranted slightly, but was cut off by the man.

"If you know already, then you have nothing to lose or gain from trying." he challenged with a slight smirk on his face. Knowing he was right, Adel grunted in anger and did as she was requested. Taking his hand, she blinked at the warmth rushing her system, but what she noted next shocked and frightened her. Her wrist was glowing with those red claw marks under skin once more. Jerking back, she turned wide eyes towards the man, now slightly slumped, before her.

"What happened just now?" she asked softly as she stared at the man before her, who by then looked as though he were about to pass out. He held up his hand for her to wait a moment as he made his way back to his seat, where he collapsed into it.

"That, Miss Blake, was your body taking energy from me, along with anything else it found useful." he explained as he seemed to be rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Energy? Like what? Your blood or something?" she asked, obviously trying to connect the situation to something that she could grasp easier than something that made no sense.

"Not quite, but if your body lost too much blood then, yes, it would steal blood also. In your dream, you laid your hand on the monster, and within an hour he was completely wiped out. Correct?" he asked with a tired look.

"Well, yeah, but I figured he was just vanishing because that's what monsters do when they die." she explained waving her arms in disbelief.

"Quite wrong. That monster was a demon, a B-class demon in power. This demon your power completely killed in less than an hour was strong enough to destroy your entire town in less than five minutes." he explained as he seemed to debate something, turning back to the screen in contemplation.

"Why didn't it kill me before then?" she asked, but was kind of unnerved when the guy turned a look of complete confusion on her. "Well, I mean, I wasn't doing any harm to it before, right? It could've just cut my little head off…" she trailed off as she continued to stare at the guy in complete confusion.

"Right! Of course! Why didn't I think of that? He was trying to awaken it from inside you." he stated as he pressed a button on his desk, but within a second, Adel jumped and hid as another monster walked right in.

"Jorge, get the file on demons with the ability to steal energy, blood, anything just through touch." the teen ordered as he sat comfortably in his chair.

"Yes, Lord Koenma." the monster stated as he turned to leave, and when he was the door he turned, as if sensing eyes on him, but looked right past Adel as he continued on his way. It was as though he didn't see her at all.

"Miss Blake, no one can see you here, save myself. I'm speaking to your dream self, after all." he explained with a slight smile, but did not more than climb back out of his chair and pace the room. "I'm going to have to contact you again in the near future, but until then, just go about things as if none of this has happened. No need to freak anyone out." he explained with a smile. Before Adel could even open her mouth, she was sitting up in her bed holding her alarm clock and turning it off.

"Well…that was….different." she stated as she got out of bed with a stretch, feeling more refreshed than she'd felt in a long time. Walking into her bathroom, she took a long shower trying to understand what her dream had meant. Was she really some sort of demon like monster? Once dressed, she'd thoroughly talked herself out of believing such a hair brained idea as her being something other than a perfectly, weak human.

"Mrrow." a noise brought her attention from her just finished make-up, and smiled softly at her sleepy cat laying at the foot of her bed. Walking over, Adel ran her hand over her cat, scratching his neck for a second before turning to walk out with a nod.

"Just a dream." she said with a smile as she walked out her door for breakfast, but she left too soon to see what damage she'd caused. Her cat gave a soft, whimper before her heart stopped beating and she laid down dead in mid-breath.

Well, I'm gonna cut this chapter off here ;) sorry for the cliff hanger, but finals are calling for me. Just enjoy! Read and review, please.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Anon for the review ;3 Hopefully this story catches on, but if not then I guess I'll have one reader *shrugs*

Also /blah/ means telepathic speech.

Disclaimer; I own nothing besides my original character. Thank you.

CHAPTER 2 - FALLING APART

"Are you sure you're okay?" Beth asked from her now occupied seat beside Adel in Adel's car. "I've never seen you this hyper before…well, save that time with the red bull." she elaborated with thoughtful expression. Obviously something humorous had happened the time 'with the red bull', but Adel cut in before she could go further.

"I'm fine! I just had a great night's sleep is all." Adel lied, not sure herself why she felt so full of energy. It was as if she'd recharged or something, but how she wasn't sure. That dream hadn't been real, and if it wasn't that, then she wasn't sure what could've brought it on. Maybe visiting with her cat this morning had made her hyper?

"Riiight." Beth said with a look that said she didn't fully believe Adel, but she dropped it none the less. "So, I heard that David thinks your hot…" she trailed off with a devilish grin. Adel stuttered out some form of disbelief, but gave no clear indication if she'd heard that as well. "You think he's hot too, don't you?" Beth asked staring Adel down.

"Well, yeah, but then who doesn't? He's eye candy, big whoop. Not like rumors are ever true like that." Adel grumbled, obviously not happy with the turn of events.

"Maybe…" Beth agreed slightly, but just continued to stare with a devious look on her face. "But, I don't think most rumors like that are heard directly from David's best friend Kyle's mouth though." Beth stated triumphantly, leaving Adel to stutter in surprise.

"Are you serious?" Adel asked glancing quickly between the road to their school and in Beth's general direction.

"As serious as a heart attack. Kyle and I are planning to hopefully have a double date with you two." she explained with a cat like victory expression (think Botan's cat expression).

"Wow…just wow." she mumbled in slight shock. It wasn't from lack of self confidence that she was reacting this way, it was the fact that the boy David was one of those guys. The guys that every girl in the school wanna date, and Adel was more than a little shocked as to why she, out of all the girls, had caught his attention.

The school day went by in a blur as Adel tried to catch David's eye, maybe prove this rumor true. Though, no matter how many times she tried, he seemed stuck on the idea of avoiding her completely. The fact that the two of them had four classes, lunch hour, and two club meetings together didn't stop him from just not talking to her. Grumbling to herself, Adel ignored Beth and Kyle while she got her things together to go home for the day. With a sigh, she waved goodbye to the two of them as she turned to make her way to her car. There was really no point in staying, especially with those two.

"Bye 'del!" called Beth as she leaned slightly into the arm around her waist, Kyle was a possessive kind of guy after all. "I'm sure he'll ask you tomorrow! I'm sure of it!" she called with a huge smile on her face. Adel looked over her shoulder with a somewhat hopeful look before giving a hopeless shrug and a wave over her shoulder. Grumbling to herself, she crawled into her car with a glare at the passing car. It wasn't anyone she really knew, but she was angry at the world at that moment.

XXXX WITH KOENMA XXXX

Grumbles and curses could be heard down the hall from Lord Koenma's office. Upon entering, the first thing that could be seen was his desk, but seated at the desk, with his back turned to the door, was the lord himself. A picture of his latest issue was shown on the screen, the still life of her in mid-transformation. It wasn't that she lost her look of humanity, just that with the energy taken, something else seemed to be added to her DNA make up. It was almost like she became the demon she took in.

A loud ruckus brought Lord Koenma's attention from the matter at hand to the group he'd called for. Yusuke never changed. With a sigh, he turned the television off and turned to face his office door just in time to hear Yusuke come busting through.

"What the hell do you want now?" he grumbled out as he took a relaxed stance before Lord Koenma's desk, quickly followed by the three other people he worked with.

"I called you all in because I believe that chaos is hell bent on happening soon." he explained with a morbid expression on his face as he sighed. Turning slightly he turned on the television to show them as well. The image showed Adel, but now her blonde hair was dark green, her blue eyes white, two horns pushing themselves out of her scalp, and her normal human features were becoming that of a demon's. "This female is one of the last of her kind, the only one of her kind to be awakened."

"Koenma, if I'm correct, I believe there are hundreds of horned demons in demon world, even those at this female's level. I would have to guess she is a class A or high B level demon." Kurama explained as he stared at the screen, but then he was pulled from his analysis by the snort of the mini lord. "Was I incorrect?" he asked with a annoyed air.

"No, you were quite right in both accounts. In this image, the female is one among 862 horned demons of her level, which is mid A level in power." he explained before turning to once more stare at the image. A surprised noise came from the fire demon Hiei, though he would say nothing from the curious looks of his teammates, his face remained blank. "As Hiei has gathered, this girl was very much human less than five hours before this still life was taken." he elaborated with a grim look towards the screen.

"How the hell is that possible?" Yusuke asked ever curious.

"But…Lord Koenma, weren't they all sealed away into their human bodies eons ago?" Kurama asked, catching on rather quickly to the problem at hand.

"They all were. Every last one was either sealed away by force or willingly." he elaborated for them, though he seemed too deep in thought to realize the issue with what he'd just said for them. How the hell were they supposed to understand what was going on from what little he'd given them to go on?

"So…how'd this chick get herself all demon-ified and awaken the monster in her that was sealed away in her people 'eons ago'?" Kuwabara asked oblivious to the fact that everyone was wondering that exact same thing. (If you thought this would be a Kazuma bashing story, the poo is on you. I 3 Kazuma Kuwabara) It was obvious he didn't much care for the whole fear of appearing stupid thing, but then when the situation calls for it, that attitude is better than all others.

"It would seem that the demon wanted to awaken her, even went through all the trouble of researching and finding her. The questions are why, who, and how are we going to get them before they use this girl against us." he elaborated for them before making an 'ah-ha' sound and jumping from his seat to find something. Picking up the file, he flipped through it rather quickly to find what he was looking for. "Thus far the girl hasn't killed any fellow humans with her awakened powers, but she's killed the demon who awakened her and her cat doing no more than placing her hands on them." he explained with a wave of his hand, but left off the part about how she'd almost drained him unconscious without even trying. They did not need to know that…err, it would be better if they hadn't. With one look at Hiei, Koenma knew that he knew about the incident.

"So…we gonna kill her? Capture her? What?" Yusuke asked, ever impatient with his previous boss, but then Hiei let out a laugh.

"And get ourselves killed, detective? Don't be ridiculous." he grumbled, obviously annoyed with the entire situation was he stood off by himself.

"Yes, if it were so easy to kill them, the demon lords would've had them killed off back then. They steal energy, blood, power, anything their power deems desirable." Kurama went into short details as he seemed to ponder in his own memories. "Even an untrained one is difficult, if not more so because they can't restrain their power from stealing everything from a person." he explained for Yusuke and Kuwabara, but then turned his attention back to Koenma when he spoke up once more.

"That's all correct. The girl is going to be very difficult, especially if we don't get to her before she kills someone or worse-" he explained, but was cut off mid-sentence by Jorge who rushed in without warning. The ogre looked distressed.

"Sir, we have an emergency!" he said waving his arms in alarm.

"What is it you oaf?" Koenma asked glaring at the overdramatic demon.

"She's made her first kill and…" he tried to explained, but seemed almost afraid of what he was about to say next.

"Spit it out!"

"She's having a breakdown, sir. Botan went to try to talk to her, but the girl shoved her away. I don't know how Botan is doing-" Jorge started to ramble, but Koenma cut him off with a load slap on his desk and a stern look. Turning to the team, Koenma looked them over before nodding and pressing a button to show the girl as she was presently. Curled up by the window was the girl, staring at the dead boy on her bed. Across the room was Botan's crumbled form against the wall, but she appeared to be breathing. Waving his arm, Koenma opened a portal to outside the home of the girl. Without a word, the boys ran through the portal, which closed seconds later.

"So, it has begun."

XXXX BACK WITH ADEL BEFORE THE MESS XXXX

"What do you mean? What happened?" Adel asked blinking back tears as she stared at the dead cat on the back porch.

"I don't know, Addie! Little Yukie was already dead when I got home. I don't have a clue what happened." Adel's mother Ella explained angry that her daughter assumed she had something to do with what happened. Turning to say something, Ella softened at the sight of her upset daughter. Laying a hand on her daughter's shoulder, she said nothing as she gave it a squeeze. "I'm sorry, honey, I know how much Yukie meant to you."

"Oh mom," Adel said with tears now streaming down her face as she stared at her now dead cat. "I'm gonna go lay down…I just…I can't deal with this right now." she said with a forlorn expression. When her mom nodded, Adel took off upstairs and sprawled out on her bed. Burying her head in her pillow, she sobbed out the trouble of the day. After an hour or so, Adel sat up and went in her bathroom to fix her face up from the crying.

"…don't think now is the best time." Adel heard her mom say, but to who, she didn't know for sure. It was obvious the person wasn't giving up easily though.

"It'll just take a moment, Mrs. Blake. I promise not to take her away from her studying for too long." David's voice made it up to Adel, who quickly double checked her face before softly making her way down stairs.

"I don't-" Ella started with an obviously concerned ring to her voice, but was cut off.

"-think it'll be a problem, mom. I'm fine, and I have most of my homework down for tomorrow anyway." Adel said with a smile as she beamed at her crush. With one of his killer smiles, Adel gave her mom a pleading look.

"All right. Go upstairs and have your little talk, but don't be too long. You know how your dad feels about boys up in your room." Ella explained with a smile as she turned, letting the two have their privacy. Nodding to her mom, Adel waved David with her and walked with him up the stairs. Grinning at him as they took their seats on her bed, Adel got comfortable crossing her legs as she made to face him.

"So, David, what'd you come all the way to my house to talk to me about?" she asked with a playful smile. He did no more than smile.

"You might have heard the rumors going around about how I supposedly want to ask you out or something." he said with a curious smile. Adel nodded to this.

"Yeah, Beth told me about it, said Kyle told her." she elaborated it for him, but just tipped her head when he seemed to grow unsure of himself.

"Well, yes….So, would you?" he asked, but when Adel continued to stare at him as if he were speaking in another language. "Do you wanna go out…with me?" he asked as if this were his first time asking anyone out. Adel grinned madly in response.

"Yes, of course. Didn't you know that I had a crush on you?" she asked, but when his face went to utter surprise. "You can't tell me that you don't know half of our grade thinks you're the hottest thing since…I don't know, some famous model?" Adel asked looking at him as if he were insane for not knowing this already.

"Would I sound completely stupid if I said I didn't know?" he asked with a playful grin spreading across his face.

"Nope, but you'd sound as if you were lying," she insisted with a grin of her own.

"I really don't know what you're talking about" he insisted giving her a look that said he was going along with this because she started it.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I bet you just string those girls along for the sport of it." she accused playfully as she reached over and poked him on the chest.

"Oh really?" he asked, but leaned into her face as he did so.

"Really…" she said softly as she did something she didn't ever think she'd be able to do. Pushing against David, she pushed him onto the bed and she kissed him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and neck. Adel placed her hands on his chest as she groaned. Things were moving faster than she was ready for, that much she knew.

"A-Adel…?" David seemed to trail off as he stopped his trail of kisses down her neck and his hands from going up her shirt. Blinking, Adel leaned back to look at him, but was more than shocked to find his eyes rolling back as he fell back on her bed limp.

"David?" Adel said giving him a soft shake, but jerked her hand back as she noted she'd moved her hands to his neck. His shirt hand opened, which left her hands to touch the skin of his chest and neck. Placing her hand over his heart, on top of his shirt, she felt for his heart, but jumped back in shock. There was no heart beat.

"Adel Blake?" came a voice seemingly out of the no where. Turning around, Adel stared in shock at the woman walking away from her door. "It's okay, Miss Blake," the girl now noted as Botan said with a concerned look.

"Okay? He's dead, and I…" she trailed off as she looked at his body, but then gasped as she looked at her hands. There, in the place they were before, were the claw marks around her wrists. "I'm fucking glowing. How does that make anything okay?" she half growled out before taking a step backwards at her own voice.

"You just need to calm down. It wasn't your fault, Miss Blake." Botan said with an understanding smile as she took a step towards the girl. Coming up to stand within reaching distance of the girl, she made to reach out to pat her shoulder.

"No…DON'T TOUCH ME!" Adel screamed as she punched the girl in the face. It wasn't that she'd wanted to hurt the girl, just the opposite. With a thump the girl hit the wall and fell unconscious.

"What's going on up there? Is everything okay, Addie?" Ella's voice called up to her room, but Adel gasped at the sound. Clearing her throat, she refused to let her mom know what was going on. It just wouldn't help.

"Nothing mom! I-I just fell off the bed." she called, but only slid to sit in front of her window when she heard her mom start the dishes. Sobs racked her form as she tried to gather what had happened. What had she done?

/Woman. You need to calm down./ a voice said inside Adel's head, but she felt the brush with her mind before she heard it. Jerking up, she looked around in confusion.

/Who's there? What's going on? How did this happen? What. The. Hell./ she thought in her own extreme confusion.

/First, you need to calm yourself. Breathe slowly./ the voice said slowly, as if it were speaking to someone that it disliked. Doing as told, Adel tried to calm down her racing heart, but it didn't slow. She just kept thinking about the body on her bed, the girl on her floor, and all the explanations she'd have to make about something she didn't know.

/I can't do this. I can't do this. How do I explain to my mom how David died? What about this girl?/ sobs continued to rack her form as she thought all this.

/No explanation will need to be made. You're leaving this place./

/Leaving?/

/Yes, woman, you will be leaving, taken somewhere to learn how to control this power, and kept from hurting anyone else./

/oh…okay. What do I tell my mom?/ she thought back with an after thought of Koenma and his previous statement about helping her.

/Make something up, woman. I'm waiting outside with Koenma's detectives to take you to him./

/Okay…/ Adel trailed off as she got to her feet. Glancing at the girl's body, she rethought her previous agreement. /umm, what about the girl? I don't know her, she came out of no where. Does she work with Koenma too?/

/What color is the woman's hair?/

/umm…a blue color? Like ice blue?/

/Open your window./ Blinking for a moment, Adel turned to look at her window before gasping. Covering her mouth, she stopped a scream before nodded to the dark figure at her window. Walking over to it slowly, she unlatched the lock and opened it, stepping out of the person's way. Staring with wide, unsure eyes, she watched the man pick up the taller woman and carry her out.

/This…is so weird. Maybe….this guy is a demon?/ she thought staring after him, before leaving her window open and looking outside into the darkening night. There were three figured down there on her yard, the fourth joined them holding the woman.

/Is that a question, woman?/

/oh…uh, yeah. Are you a demon?/

/Yes. Now go./

/Right, demon. Thanks for being oh so kind./ she thought rather sarcastically as she fixed her face once again. Taking a deep breathe, Adel made her way down stairs before stopping at the kitchen.

"Addie, honey, where's your little friend?" her mom asked softly as she glanced behind Adel and up the stairs.

"Oh…he climbed out the window. Weird guy, huh? I mean, who climbs out windows?" she rambled with a bright smile. She heard a snort somewhere, but didn't make note of it as she shrugged to her mom's curious look.

"Okay, hon. Did you need something?" she asked obviously confused by her daughter's sudden appearance, especially with a visit from a boy being not that long before.

"I'm going to go to Beth's house for the night. We both have…dates this weekend, and we're gonna chat about it." Adel explained, but just to make things make more sense she elaborated. "I called Beth earlier, that's why I fell off my bed. You know me." she explained with a grin that felt more fake than anything.

"Oh, all right, but don't forget your tooth brush, dear." her mom said as she turned back to her stove with a happy little hum. With a tearful smile, Adel turned to grab a few things from her room.

/What're you waiting for, woman?/

/I'm just getting a few things. I can't leave. I just…I don't want to be without a few things. I'll just be a few more seconds./ Dumping her duffle bag out for camping, she stuffed everything she felt she may need in there before dropping it out the window. It didn't even hit the ground, someone caught it. Stuffing a few little things she'd need for a sleepover in her small suitcase, Adel sighed when she felt she was ready. Running down the stairs, she only stopped at the front door to call back.

"I'm going mom. Bye, love you!" she called before slamming the door behind her and walking towards the short figured that no longer held the woman.

"Adel Blake." came the voice of the person who was now holding the woman. Kurama stood there cradling Botan as he looked the Adel unsure how to approach the girl.

"So, this is the girl the toddler's got his diaper in a bunch over, right?" the one standing cockily off to the side asked. Yusuke wasn't much for keeping quiet when he didn't feel it was needed. The girl, after all, looked about as dangerous as a puppy.

"And you would be?" Adel asked feeling the drama of the evening begin to drain from her as she half snarled at the man before her. She could feel the heat from her wrists, but it was the glow in the air that told her she was doing something bad.

"Urameshi…I wouldn't mess with her. Her body's going all funky." Kuwabara said as he waved his arms in confusion at the fluctuation of energy around the girl. She looked like a fire ball ready to explode, but it was all pure energy.

/The detective knows nothing of your situation. Look at me./ Growling at herself, Adel blinked back the rage she felt, the tears welling up, and turned to look at the guy that she assumed was in her head. Sighing, she ran her fingers through her hair before taking a step towards the guy who appeared to be about to say something.

"I'm not even going to ask how you're in my head because that's by far the least weird thing that's happened to me." she said with a smile. The guy in front of her did no more than tip his head towards the guy holding the woman.

/He has something for you./ Nodding, Adel looked towards Kurama with a curious look in her eyes.

"Yes, this should stop your power a bit." Kurama said with a smile as he leaned the woman into one arm and pulling a pair of gloves from his pocket. Handing them over, she went to grab them from his hands themselves, but stopped mid-grab when her fingers touched his palm. Jerking back, she pulled the fingers of the gloves from mid-air to keep from touching him. Pulling them on, she looked unsurely at her hands. Would this work?

"Well, now that that little thing is out of the way, how's about we get her to Koenma so he can figured this stuff out." Yusuke said, obviously impatient with the whole situation.

/Is he always such an ass?/ Adel thought to her silent little friend as the others seemed to be talking over something.

/Hn./

/Figures not. Probably a lazy ass./ Glancing toward him at the snort, she was half surprised to see the smirk on his face. Looking back to the others, she was curious to find the taller two looking her way. Kuwabara looked confused and scared, while Kurama just looked curious. Blinking when a portal opened on the dark side of her yard, the side with no windows, Adel wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Walk through it, and you'll be at Koenma's office, Miss." the tall red headed one explained with a smile from beside her. Unconsciously, Adel moved away from him, but nodded regardless. Turning, she jumped right into the portal, not seeing the point in being all skittish. Why not? She'd already killed a demon, her cat, her boyfriend, and almost killed a girl who she didn't even know. All with some power she knew nothing about.

/Well, that was…normal./ she thought looking around the familiar office room, but then took her previous seat as if she'd been there a hundred time. Nodding her thanks to the tall short haired one for her bag, she sat it on the floor next to the couch along with her backpack. The others joined her in the room, returning to their usual standing position.

"Well, well, well." said a deep voice from Koenma's chair. As it turned, energy bars flew up to surround the guys and cage them in an oddly egg shaped container. "What do we have here?" said the obviously demonic man from the chair that quickly lost it's glamour, much like the entire room. Jumping up, Adel glared at the electric chair she'd just been lounging in. Kuwabara tested the bars, but only ended up with severely burned hands.

"What the hell's this about?" Yusuke yelled from his place inside the cage, but this response only proceeded to make the man at the desk laugh.

"What is this about you ask?" the demon asked as he continued to chuckle and walk leisurely around the other side of the cage, opposite from the side Adel was. "I'm after the little copy cat over there, of course. It-" he explained waving his hand lazily in her direction, but before he could continue he was cut off.

"Copy cat?" Adel asked cutting off the demon as she took a step towards him. The demon did nothing more than blink at her slight advance, but then suddenly he smiled a very creeper like smile as he took his own step towards her.

"They haven't told you." he stated rather than asked, but then clucked his tongue in shame of the men within the cage. "For shame, gentlemen. Leaving a woman without the knowledge of even what she is." he said in a patronizing tone, but then turned that creeper smile back on Adel.

"Well…I could've figured it out, you know." she said angrily, but just glared at the man to show her anger. This was not how her dramatic day was supposed to go.

"Of course not, kitty. A little girl raised as a human couldn't very well grasp anything to do with demons." he patronized her as he continued his small walk towards her, ignoring the guys as they attempted to find a way out. A snarl could be heard from the room, Adel lowered her eyes to the ground as she started to lose her temper. Hadn't she gone through enough in one day? "Oh, did I make the weak, little kitty mad? Well, tough luck. Get over it, cuz life is about to get a hell of a lot more difficult for…" the demon ranted, but halted his statement when Adel's body began to transform into a female horned demon.

"Weak, little kitty, am I?" Adel snarled out as she raised her pure white eyes up to glare at the demon before her. Suddenly blood red pupils appeared in her eyes as she continued to growl at the thing in front of her with all the anger of the day. Flexing her nails out, she didn't note the fact that her transformation had destroyed her gloves and shoes, but both fell from her as she took a territorial step forward.

"Well…Not quite so weak, I see." the demon said as he continued to stare at her in slight wonder. Clearing his throat, he shrugged and turned dark red eyes on her. "Let's see how well you handle…this!" he yelled as he shot an energy beam at her that was quite like the beams holding the guys in their cage. Raising her hands to block the blow as instinct told her to, Adel felt the warm sensation flow quickly through her entire body. Grunting, Adel realized too late that the energy was too much too quickly. A yelp escaped her as she reverted back to her human form and did her best to hold strong.

/Hold on. The cage is getting weaker./

/I'm trying…this isn't…as easy as the movies make it out to be./

/Humans make everything appear easier than it is./

/Yeah…/

/Just a few more-/

/I don't…I can't!/

Adel fell to one knee at that moment, but it was the gasping that gave way to the fact that she wouldn't last much longer. A whimper could be heard over the sound of the energy beam, but this only made the guys work harder to get out.

/Try something. Do you feel the energy flowing towards you?/

/Yeah…How does that-/

/Try to reverse it. Send it back to him, all at once./

"Hey, demon," Adel said as she got to her feet. The demon looked towards her face uncertain, but then balked slightly when he felt what she was doing. Feeling the flow of warmth going through her, she pushed it back out. Forcing it to go in the opposite direction of it's flow, she closed her eyes in fear as a white energy beam flew from her hands straight at the demon. "Boo." she grunted as she clenched her eyes shut.

"Not this time." the demon called from no where in the room. Looking up, Adel realized the demon in front of her hadn't been really there, but she simply flopped back on the ground. "I'll get my little copy cat. Be prepared." he called, voice echoing through out the room. The boys finally were free, the bars fell when the demon left completely.

"No. No way in hell. I am not watching after this girl." Yusuke grunted as he sulked off to the side. Kuwabara was right on his ass.

"Come on, Urameshi! We can't leave a girl to fend for herself! Not from all of demon world!" he fought as he waved his arms dramatically.

"Perhaps making hasty judgments about this girl isn't such an intelligent move." Kurama put in his own two cents, but neither of the boys were listening by that point as they'd started a fist fight. Rolling his eyes, Hiei muttered about humans as he followed Kurama over to the girl, still carrying the unconscious Botan.

/Not bad, woman./

"Not quite a compliment, but thanks anyway." Adel spoke out loud as she glanced towards the shorter demon.

"Hn." Hiei grunted as he crossed his arms and looked away from them all, as if dismissing them. It was obvious talking wasn't his strong point.

"Your social skills astound me. Though, I can't say mine are much better, so…" she trailed off as she folded her hands on her lap sitting up.

"It may be best if we wait for Botan to awaken before we go." Kurama stated as way of explaining why they hadn't left yet. Though when she continued to stare at him with her hands folded, he finally understood her gaze. "Ah. My name is Kurama." he introduced himself, but made a point of not offering his hand as he usually did.

"Thanks, and as you all must know by now, my name's Adel Blake." she explained, but then got a curious look to her eye as she looked at Kurama. "Has anyone ever called you Rama?" she asked obviously purely curious.

"Eh, no, you would be the first." he said, but then also got a curious look to him as he took in her features. "You're American, right?"

"Yup, born and raised there."

"How is it that you can speak Japanese so fluently?"

"Oh, well, I spend quite a few of my summers in Japan with my great-aunt."

"That's ironic because that's more than likely where you'll end up training, in Japan."

"Well, that's awesome. That's about as awesome as a triple scoop ice cream cone dipped in hot fudge."

"What about ice cream?" Yusuke asked as he finally joined the conversation, leaving a slightly beat up Kuwabara on the ground not that far away.

"My luck is about as good as ice cream." she explained.

"Well, that sure didn't seem like ice cream worthy luck a few minutes ago."

"I had it under control."

"Sure didn't look that way to me. You looked like you were about to have your ass beat and handed to you."

"So not."

"I'm almost positive."

"No."

"Yeah."

"No."

"I'm so right, and you-"

"-Look I saved your ass, didn't I?"

"…."

"That's what I thought."

"Yeah!" Kuwabara said finally joining in on the little conversation. Noting the closeness of the group getting to her, Adel scooted away before she stood up.

"Well, I know Kurama, Botan, and that your last name is Urameshi." she stated looking at the three guys expectantly.

/My name is Hiei./ right away came the voice now known as Hiei.

"And I know Hiei's name, but then you're all probably familiar with the mind reading thing he does." she waved it off as if everyone could do it, but the others were mostly surprised by how easily Hiei was talking to the girl before them.

"Uhh, yeah…the name's Yusuke Urameshi." Yusuke introduced, but then just smirked at the girl before them.

"And I'm the great Kazuma Kuwabara!" he introduced excitedly. Most everyone was surprised by the smile this produced from Adel, but then they really didn't know that much about her. Only Hiei seemed to find this amusing.

"You remind me of those old, old superman movies, Kazuma! That's so cute!" she giggled over it as she imagined Kazuma in a superman outfit. Cringing at the tights, she broke into laughter before being joined by a snort from Hiei.

"Superman? The super hero character made in America? Awesome!" Kazuma exclaimed as threw his fist up in the air in victory. A groan cut off all the noise quickly as all eyes turned towards Botan's stirring form.

"Owie." she whimpered as she rubbed her nose.

"Sorry." Adel chimed in. Botan jerked up to look at the girl standing sheepishly before her, but just smiled happily as she jumped easily from Kurama's arms.

"Oh my! Are you doing all right? I'm so sorry I frightened you, I was just trying to help, but then I must've freaked you out. A girl coming out of no where isn't normal, but then I had to figure out how to calm you down. But still, I'm really sorry!" Botan rambled on for a few good seconds, but as she was finishing Adel just grinned.

"Well….aren't you a talkative one." she stated with a grin, but then just shrugged as she glanced around the room in question.

"Yo, Botan. Can you get us a portal back to the toddler?" Yusuke asked impatiently.

"Oh! Yes, of course, coming right up!" she exclaimed joyfully as she waved her arm and a portal opened for them. Adel once more was the first to walk in, but once she did, she turned around in shock. She'd left her bags. Blinking in surprise, she found that Kazuma had grabbed them for her. How sweet.

"Finally! What happened back there? I opened a portal for you guys, waited twenty minutes, and no one came!" Koenma prattled on in a slight panic, but then he'd not seen Miss Adel Blake just yet. Adel just so happened to be standing behind Kurama and Hiei. "Don't tell me you lost her. Oh god. Father is going to have my ass for this. Oh no, not one thousand-" he began to prattle on and on, but then Adel cut in coming out.

"Easy there, LK….err." she said with a smile before staring down in slight confusion at the mini lord who'd latched on to her waist.

"Oh thank the lord!" he said as he cuddled her a bit, but then he suddenly seemed to realize what he was doing. Jerking back, he looked to make sure neither of her hands were near him before sighing and going back to his seat.

/Rude much. Lack of control is totally a good reason to act like I'm a freaking walking plague….Ass-wipe./

/Plague is an understatement, woman. You're a walking touch of death./

"Anyway, LK, what exactly am I called?" Adel asked taking a step towards Koenma's desk crossing her arms as she did so.

"Before I answer that, what's this nickname you have for me? LK?"

"Oh, well, I guess that isn't too obvious, is it?" Adel asked tipping her head. Shrugging, she decided not to say what it meant. "We'll leave that up to your all powerfulness to figure out, then, won't we?" she answered with a question of her own.

"Well, regardless…Your species is called…"

Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I personally enjoy these sorts of things. It makes the story a bit more interesting, ne? Well, now that we have the chapter over, I have two things I want the readers to review and vote about. Tell me who you think her great-aunt should be? Genkai maybe? Shiori? Another OC? And another thing is do you guys like the whole dream thing I had going? If not then I can try to do it another way. Let me know ;3 As always, thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews ;3 Hopefully this story catches on, but if not then I guess make do with a handful of people *shrugs*

Also /blah/ means telepathic speech.

Disclaimer; I own nothing besides my original character. Thank you.

XXX LAST TIME XXX

"Anyway, LK, what exactly am I called?" Adel asked taking a step towards Koenma's desk crossing her arms as she did so.

"Before I answer that, what's this nickname you have for me? LK?"

"Oh, well, I guess that isn't too obvious, is it?" Adel asked tipping her head. Shrugging, she decided not to say what it meant. "We'll leave that up to your all powerfulness to figure out, then, won't we?" she answered with a question of her own.

XXX AND NOW XXX

"Well, regardless…Your species is called just about everything under the sun from a copy cat to a leech. Though, technically the book term for you is mimic demon." he explained in almost a pout. It was obvious he wasn't very happy that she wouldn't tell him about his nickname thing.

/Is he pouting? Oh my gosh! He so is!/

"We're done here." Hiei spoke up turning to make his way out of the office. Within a blink, the shorter demon was out of sight, but this left the others to agree and start to make their way out of there also. Botan would open portals for them in the hall.

"That's true, Lord Koenma. We best be on our way before-" Kurama started, but was cut off by the somewhat sulking prince.

"-actually, Kurama, you aren't done here." Koenma cut in, pout still firmly in place. The others looked on confused, but dropped it as they left the room. Kurama glanced towards the girl Adel, but then turned his curious look towards the prince.

"Soo, LK…Where am I gonna be getting this awesome training and such?" Adel asked with a curious grin. Obviously assuming this Kurama person had something to do with it seeing as he wasn't allowed to leave just yet.

"We'll get to that. First we have to get you someplace to stay, such as-"

"-she has a great-aunt around here. Isn't that right?" Kurama cut in, not wanting to have her put on any random person's back. Not that he had anything against her, just that he wasn't sure how to handle a girl who could kill with a touch.

"Well…yeah, but Aunt Shi-shi is probably busy with her son and new hubby, and I wouldn't want to put her in danger with my…issue." she explained looking at her hands before hiding them behind her back in hesitation.

"Well, your aunt is actually Kurama's mother, Adeline-" Koenma attempted to explain, but Kurama cut in looking at Adel in shock.

"Adeline?" he asked, but when she nodded he continued to stare, not grasping the person he saw. "As in Adeline Zink?" he requested with a look of confusion, but his response was a look of complete surprise.

"Yes, well, he probably would recognize you better with those wide rimmed glasses, cap over your hair, and huge sweaters." Koenma explained gesturing to her contacts, long glossy hair, and school uniform outfit.

"Well…Uhh, this is quite the shocker, ne?" Adel asked grinning sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her neck in shyness.

"Quite…" Kurama trailed off as he seemed to go off into his own little world.

"Of course, you will be staying there for lack of a better place, but as for training, you'll have to come here." he explained smoothly, but was quickly greeted by two unhappy faces glaring harshly at him. Both looking quite deadly.

"That will not be happening."

"I think not, pacifier-breathe." both happened to say at once, but it was Adel who took a threatening step forwards. Lack of temper control told her to hit him, but her powers were telling her to grab and not let go. It was then that Koenma snapped his fingers.

"Wha-" Adel yelled as she fell back in surprise. Suddenly her hands flashed with light, but in the place were two rather plain looking gloves.

"Was that needed?" Kurama snapped as he assisted his second cousin to her feet.

"Yes." he stated with a sigh, but continued when she seemed to be standing comfortably once more. She appeared to realize what the point of all this. "They'll keep her safe around your mother. These gloves turn off her power completely, so no matter what, as long as she's touching at least one of these, she won't be able to hurt anyone." he explained with a knowing smile, but then was suddenly hit upside the head, almost knocking him out of his desk chair.

"Next time hand them to me, LK." she grumbled angrily, but stopped as she looked about for her stuff. Glancing back, she found her stuff near the door and sighed.

"Well, yes…" Koenma trailed off getting their attentions, but just coughed as he readjusted his hat. "I've taken the liberty to put a few books on your abilities in your bag, along with a few extra pairs of gloves. Though, before you leave, you should really get your fix…ah, I'm sorry. You need to steal energy before you go, otherwise we may have a problem." he explained, but this only seemed to confuse Adel.

"My fix..? What do you mean by problem?" she asked glaring at the little lord.

"You know the legends about vampires, right?" he asked, obviously trying to explain without going into a large amounts of details. At her nod, he went on. "Well, it's pretty much like that, cept with energy. If you don't use your power every so often, you'll begin to crave it much like air. You'll go crazy for it, enough where you'll take it anywhere you can get it. Even your own family." he explained with a grave expression on his face.

"What the f-" she started, but was cut off by her cousin who touched her shoulder and shook his head at her freak out moment.

"I'll take her to death row, then?" Kurama requested, but at the nod he received he turned, guiding his somewhat distraught cousin. At the sound of clearing throat, he glanced towards Adeline, who'd begun fidgeting.

"So, your like not really human, ne Shuichi?" she asked looking somewhat lost, almost forlorn in her moment of finally losing her tough outer shell. Putting a comforting hand on her back, he gave a sigh at his own predicament.

"Not really. I was born with a demon fox spirit within me..." he explained simply, but only stopped there because she nodded. Adeline seemed overwhelmed as it were, he didn't wish to make her situation any worse than it already was.

"Wonder what'll happen to my family? My friends? Well…My life, actually. I mean, how long is this going to take, and how am I going to 'get my fix' when I go back. Will I get to go back? And while I'm here, how am I gonna keep this from people? I mean, I freaking-" she rambled on and on until finally her cousin could take no more and stopped, grabbing her wrist to pull her to a stop also.

"Everyone that is important in your life will be notified. Koenma will take care of it, so until you do have more control, let's not worry about it, ne?" he asked with a slight smile. Adel only sighed, but did give a nod as she seemed to debate upon this.

"Right, as always." she grunted with a playful grin. Nodding towards him, she tugged them back towards walking, wanting to get this over with quickly. "So, I feel rather silly for not recognizing you, but the last time I saw you, we were both like four years younger, right?" she asked looking at him with a grin. Kurama chuckled at that, nodding to her assumption. They'd both been five years younger than they were now.

"You're right. My hair was much shorter, I tended to wear caps more often also." he explained motioning to his now super long red hair, but then glanced towards her just as long blond hair. The distance sure didn't make their habits much different from one another, especially considering their hair lengths, clothing choices, and personality.

"And then the last summers I was there, you weren't around. There was some camp or something…What was that?" she asked unsure if everything in her life was some sort of wild and crazy demon thing now.

"There were…some problems in demon world. Nothing to worry about, just an issue over who would lead." he explained with a slight smile. It was nice to know that there would be someone at home who'd understand soon where he was coming from. Perhaps not quite exactly, but at least someone from his family who'd be able to relate to him. At least when she got everything figured out, though the whole type of demon she was still worried him.

"Thanks, Shuichi. You always were pretty open with me, which was nice." she explained with a grin, but then seemed thoughtful about something that occurred to her. "So, how did the whole plant ability go? I mean, did you just have one rockin' green thumb or what?" she asked unsure where that situation had lead.

"The demon side of myself has control over plants so-" he started to explain, but was cut off by the grinning Adel beside him. Obviously she found this exciting.

"Wow! Control over plants? That sounds wicked awesome." she explained with a grin, but then seemed to think of something. A curious look appeared on her face as she continued to walk silently beside her cousin down the hall. "So, I have a real quick question. Does my leech-y power take temporarily or does it copy for keeps?" she asked looking unsure of herself in how her own ability worked.

"I can't say for sure. There were many different variations of the mimic demons before the sealing age, so it isn't for certain which kind you are." he explained looking thoughtful also, but then decided upon something rather quickly. "This coming weekend, we could go to a temple area and test out to see if you still have the horned demon form. That is if you really want to know, but if not then-" he went on, but was cut off by the grinning girl.

"That sounds great, but either way, this power is gonna be difficult." she explained simply with a pout of her own, but was smiling once more when her cousin laughed. Though, their family moment was cut short by the snarling of some of the demons in the cells coming into view. Both Kurama and Adel went silent as they walked through the halls of holding cells, but it was Adel who walked through the doors into the death row section first. Back straight, face blank, Adel made her way towards where a guard was waiting.

"Mimic, eh? Well, good for us. Less blood to clean up." the guard grumbled as he opened the holding cell for her. Kurama followed her in, standing in as her security to make sure nothing went amiss. Immediately the room was filled with sound. There were growling, whimpering, crying, snarling, whining, clawing, and other such clanging noises as the demons protested their judgment.

/Just gotta take my gloves off and start touching people./ she thought loudly as she pealed off her gloves. Dropping them into Kurama's awaiting hand, she started towards the demon hung up on the wall to her right. Working counterclockwise, she kept contact with each demon in the room until there was nothing left of them. Sighing, she closed her eyes to relax her tense muscles, but then stopped at the feeling that rushed her system.

XXX FLASHING MEMORIES XXX

"Oh, Junny. You have to be more careful when you're chasing your pray." a voice called as a small boy and a female were shown in the forest. The boy had fallen down, and the lady appeared to scolding him.

"Oi, Bari! Stop playing with your food." a large guy was poking at a human, but was cut off by another smaller female who appearance annoyed.

"What do ya mean, Oli? Of course, I love you! I just gotta do this. It doesn't mean anything, just that I gotta do it." splash of blood and scream followed, but still the images continued to flash through her mind.

"Love hurts." a scowl of some male.

"Blood tastes better with a dash of fear." a wide grinning female towards Hiei.

"Wouldn't you agree, Drui?" a grinning female and blank male.

"Yo-yo-yoko Kur-kur-Kurama?" small demon backtracking away from a tall fox and Hiei. It seemed to be some sort of fight.

"Well, that was ironic." her cousin saying to a Hiei with a corpse nearby.

"Run you fools." older demon male to a small group of demons. Hiei, her cousin, and the others were there also, but the main focus seemed to be on the demons nearby.

"What in the name of all that is holy was that for?" a very angry woman towards another female in what appear to be her pack.

"Just testing you, my son. You-" a large demon, but was cut off.

"-giant fire breathing-" a snit of a female explaining something to Hiei and the group.

"-underpants! What in the hell-" a small demon sputtering.

"-is that-" shocked demon with Hiei.

"-a giant, fire breathing-" freaking out demon with Hiei.

"-die you fool!" Hiei.

"Hiei, you need to-" her cousin and Hiei.

"-you stupid human." Hiei.

"-cut out your liver and shove it up your-" Hiei to a small demon.

Images flashed before her like a picture movie in fast forward, but she did grasp a few things about them. Family images, killings, crimes, and a whole lot of the men she'd just met. Hiei was in almost all of them, but in each of them, he seemed to enjoy taking down the demons. Perhaps it was the way he so skillfully did all the take downs that made her feel a sort of attraction towards him, but when the images started to reveal time in jail, she started to feel what she'd just done to them. Started to see their deaths from their point of view, and she hated it. They were demons, they'd killed thousands, but still, she'd killed them as if they were simply a food source. It was cold. It was…sad.

"Adeline…Adeline?"

XXX BACK TO REALITY XXX

It was almost as though her conscious was jerked back to reality. With a gasp, she jerked back slightly to look at her cousin in confusion. Kurama looked slightly worried, but Adel just shook her head with a soft smile.

"I'm fine, 'rama. No worries." she explained offering him a peace sign with a grin. Kurama looked at her expression for a few seconds before nodding and offering her gloves back to her with a nod. Once the gloves were back on her hands, the two made their way back to Koenma's office in utter silence. Both were thinking about what they'd either seen, felt, or thought about during the time of her first time consciously killing demons.

"Hey! Kurama, Adel!" came Botan's voice as she came scurrying down the hall from the direction of Koenma's office. With a sigh, she came to a stop in front of their halted forms. "Lord Koenma sent me to take you guys home." she explained once she'd caught her breathe again. Adel opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off. "Oh, and I already dropped your stuff off at Kurama's place." she explained with a bright smile. This left Adel blinking before she laughed and nodded to the lady death.

"Well, aren't are you a hyper death?" she said in an almost giddy voice, but was confused when she realized the two were looking at her funny at her giggle. "What?" she asked with a confused pout and put her hands on her hips.

"How could you tell what I am?" Botan asked as though it were the most difficult thing to see, but Kurama shook his head and patted Adel on the head.

"It's not that it's hard to see, but it usually takes a bit of formal education to read species by appearance, scent, and or feel." he explained with a smile. This fact left Adel confused.

"Well…Her outer color has a white tint, which at first I thought angel, but then her smell and feel are both kind of…dead?" she attempted to explain, but winced at the word she used for her smell and feel. Glancing towards Botan, Adel was glad she hadn't hurt the woman's feelings. That would've really made her feel bad. Worse than she already did.

"Don't worry about the term. I am the grim reaper, after all." she explained with a shrug and catlike grin towards the two of them. Snickering at the expression, the two women broke out into a small peal of laughter at everything and nothing at all. Kurama merely smiled as he observed his cousin's calm exterior for signs of breaking down.

"So, Botan, will I get weapons to fight demons or will I have to stick with my hands?" Adel asked as she relaxed her stance and enjoyed the conversation.

"Well…"she started, but trailed off unsure what to say. Tipping her head, Botan pondered on this, but in the end looked to Kurama for help.

"It really depends on what type of weapon you take up best, not everyone can be best at everything. I prefer my whip, Hiei and Kuwabara use swords, and Yusuke uses his fists for the most part." he explained hoping to give her prime examples. "I could use a sword, but I would never do as well as Hiei. Understand?"

"Yeah…well, I think it'd have to be a double of something. I fail when I only have one hand doing something…" she trailed off trying to think of an example of this concept in action. "Like in dancing! If I'm only dancing with one hand, then I lose my balance and I fall, so I must keep my body in an equal proportion." she explained as she proceeded to show a move that illustrated the point. Taking a seat, she positioned herself in a cross ballet and color guard seated position and used purely her legs to propel herself upwards into a standing position. Sighing, she stroked her thighs once she stood with a smile.

"Perhaps twin daggers, but it's obvious balance is your strong point, so a double weapon would be best." Kurama explained as he seemed to debate what type of weapon his cousin should use. Botan unsure what to contribute to this conversation, simply brought up the obvious about the situation and how they could be leaving.

"Sooo, I can open a portal whenever." Botan inserted, but grinning broadly when Adel nodded to her with a smile. With a nod of her own, Botan opened a portal in the park near Kurama's home and motioned for the two.

"Later Botan." Adel said with a wave, but then without further acknowledgement she jumped through the portal. Kurama nodded to the lady death and vanished as well.

XXX AT THE PARK NEAR KURAMA'S HOUSE XXX

Arriving on the other side of the portal, Kurama was greeted with the worry and confusion of not finding Adel within sight. Sensing her out, he gave a sigh of relief when he found her not that far away, just out of sight. Going to where she was, he was confused at finding her watching a young couple cuddling on a bench, ignorant of their presence.

"Adel, we should…" Kurama started to let her know they should be going on home, but stopped and trailed off at the sight and scent of tears. Adel gave a hiccup at her thoughts and snorted in annoyance at herself.

"Silly thing to get upset over really. I mean, he probably just wanted in my pants…or something. Some kind of victory, sleeping with the little blond virgin." she rambled slightly in her own pain, but just sighed when she looked up to find Kurama having no idea what she was speaking of. Though, he did look kind of annoyed about something, perhaps the idea that his cousin was someone's victory stepping stone.

"I don't follow."

"David was the boy, my first kill and-" she started to explain, but was cut off.

"Well, no technically he was your third, that demon and your cat were before him." Kurama supplied, half hoping this would divert and comfort her. No such luck.

"Wonderful. I murdered my loving, loyal cat Yukie." she said and smacked herself on the forehead with her right palm. With a sigh, she continued her original explanation with a frown towards the couple once more. "David was my THIRD kill, and he WAS my boyfriend of about twenty minutes…." she explained sullenly, but trailed off as she wiped at her eyes with annoyance.

"It's all right to mourn his loss, Adeline. No matter what his motive, how little you felt, it was still the loss of human life." he explained, but left off the part both of them know very well. The human life was not lost, it was taken, and it was taken by Adel. "You've had a very trying day. No one would judge you for-" he started to attempt to comfort her, but then she suddenly turned on her heel and started walking towards the street opposite the couple. Which just so happened to be slightly away from his home, not that she'd know.

"I'll live, Rama." she stated loudly, but glanced back at him once she was a great distance from the couple. Coming to a halt to wait for him, she ran her hand through her hair in annoyance at something unknown. "I've taken twenty-two lives, though twenty deserved it, and if I can handle a mass of memories, energies, blood, and who knows what else rushing my system, then I can hold in a few tears until I'm in the shower or something." she explained with a shrug, but just gave her a cousin a smirk of victory. Kurama nodded as he came to stand beside his cousin, but took a step back with a smile. Adel looked confused for a second before glancing to between them with a smile. In the next second Hiei joined them where they were standing with a bored expression.

"You're coming back from the airport to pick up your cousin from a back-up flight because she missed her original one with all her luggage." Hiei explained in a bored tone, but Adel just pouted at this fact.

"How come the made up story makes me sound stupid?" she whined, but smiled sheepishly when Hiei gave her a dry look. Kurama cut in then to keep the two from starting a literal fight.

"I'm sure Hiei didn't come up with the story. It was more than likely Koenma." he explained for the sheepish girl standing opposite him.

"Oh, so Koenma uses Hiei's glow-y eye for his own ends?" she asked with a curious look towards her cousin. Blinking, Kurama was again surprised by how quickly she was adapting to all of the demonic life around her.

/She is simply accepting the life forced on her. Nothing difficult./ Hiei's voice entered Kurama's mind, but Kurama slight shook his head.

/For a human, her adaptive nature is quite astounding./ Kurama corrected, but Hiei simply snorted and spoke up for the slightly curious Adel.

"The Jagan eye is an asset, which even Koenma can't ignore." he blanched, but continued to observe the girl next to him. There was just something odd about her.

"Well then you must be a very important asset to Koenma." she verbalized her own version of praise with a bright smile, but then turned her gaze to Kurama. Hiei blinked at her, but did nothing more to show his emotions. "What're we waiting for, oh, wonderful cousin of mine?" she asked in a somewhat patronizing tone, but this only caused laughter from her older cousin.

"Nothing, I suppose. Though my home is in this direction." he gave way, but wasted no time in pointing out her flaw in direction. She'd been forty-five degrees off.

"Well…I would've figured that out eventually." she stated as a light blush flushed her cheeks and she turned in a huff to go in that direction. Kurama laughed along with the amused Hiei as the two followed Adel.

XXX AT KURAMA'S HOUSE XXX

"Do you think maybe I should put a cap on?" Adel questioned as Kurama's home came into view, just as she remembered it. The question popped up in her mind when she thought of the factor of her aunt not recognizing her also.

"No, I don't believe it will be necessary. My mother has a keen eye," Kurama elaborated with a reassuring smile. At her slight nod, he took the lead by opening the door for them when they came upon the it.

"Shuichi, dear, is that you?" came his mother voice from the kitchen, but within a few moments she appeared in the doorway to the main room with a bright smile. "Oh, so the little late bird has arrived." she stated with a broad smile as she practically danced to Adel's side. Enveloping the younger girl in an warm embrace, Shiori sighed in joy. "It's been too long, Adeline. I've missed having a little girl around the house." she gushed.

"Aww, Aunt Shi-shi! You should've demanded my presence during spring break or something. You know I love it here." Adel gushed right back, as if this were a ritual she loved. The warm and loving smile on her face told more than anything else just how much she loved being with the elder lady.

"I'll remember that, dear." she said grinning brightly as she pulled back and looked the young girl over. Shiori brightened considerably at the sight before her, but turned to the boys before she said something. "Why don't you boys go on up to Shuichi's room, hmm? Give us girls time to catch up." she requested with a begging smile towards her elder son. The smile she received from her son was all she needed to clap happily and shoo the two away. Turning her grin on the niece still standing comfortably where she'd been left.

"So, what've you been up to?" Adel asked smiling cheerfully.

"Dabbling in a few motherly past times, knitting and baking and gardening." she waved off the question with a vague answer, but just beamed when she went back to her original thought process. "You must beat the boys off with a stick with a body like yours, and those clothes! You look absolutely beautiful, dear." she gushed but practically melted when she touched the younger girl's hair. It was so soft!

"Aww, you're just saying that cuz you're my aunt. Besides, every girl has to feel pretty in her own skin, ne?" she explained with a shrug, but was then promptly dragged into the kitchen. Once both were seated, Shiori seemed to find her voice once again.

"I just want to make this clear and I won't bring it up again. If you need to talk about what happened with your boyfriend, you just come to me." she offered with a soft, reassuring smile. Adel blinked in shock. How in the hell did she know? Did she really accept that her niece killed her boyfriend and was sympathizing?

"You-you know?" she stuttered out, but was covering her mouth in shock.

"Well, of course, dear." she stated as she covered Adel's other hand with her own in a comforting manner.

"How…Who told you?" she asked grappling for her lifeline, someone to blame, and someone to kill for doing this.

"Your mother, dear. She explained the entire situation to me." she explained still petting Adel's hand, but was looking more worried by the moment.

"What did she tell you?" she asked, almost afraid with what story Koenma had thrown at her family, but then she prayed it wasn't as bad as she'd began to think just then.

"Well, dealing with the murder of your boyfriend after only getting him a week beforehand is really hard, especially a murderer who is still very much on the loose back in the states. You poor, dear." Shiori crooned in her own sympathizing manner, but this just relieved Adel. There she'd been freaking out about her mom and aunt knowing too much. Realizing her mistake quickly, she just nodded and let tears rise to the surface with a sniffle of sadness.

"I'll just feel better…when you know, it's all over, and David's murderer is brought…to justice." she explained, but had a hard time bringing forth the word justice. Adel herself still felt that she didn't deserve leeway for what she'd done.

"I know, and I'm sorry I brought it up. I bet you were just starting to block it off and there I went-" Shiori started to ramble in her own guilt, but was cut off.

"Now, now, Aunt Shi-shi, there will be none of that. You are an awesome aunt, and it was nice to know I have someone I can blubber to about David, so don't think for a moment otherwise." Adel demanded with a soft, loving smile. This was her favorite aunt, and she'd be damned if she started to think even slightly otherwise. "I didn't come here just to get away from home, if that were the case I could've stayed with my cousin in Canada. I picked you guys because I love you guys and you guys always make feel better." she explained more so, without real cause other than to make her aunt feel loved. The elder woman sniffled in her own joy, but then this brought a question to Adel's mind.

"Oh, Adeline, honey. That was so sweet of you to say. We love you too." Shiori gushed joyfully as she dabbed at her eyes with a random tissue.

"I'm not asking this because of appearance, but more because of your emotions. Aunt Shi-shi, are you…ya know, pregnant?" she asked, but whispered the last part very softly. Though, as she thought about it, she noted the coloring difference around her aunt's lower stomach area. Shiori's color was a light green, but the color in her lower stomach was a dark blue, almost as though she had a random amount of energy in her stomach.

"I can't say that I am, but then I haven't been to the doctor recently either. One, two, three…Uhh…I'd say it was about four months ago that I went to the doctor." she explained, but then seemed to think seriously about the situation.

"Don't take me too seriously, I could be wrong…" Adel tried to stop the overjoyed look on her aunt's face, but trailed off as Shiori practically danced over to her calendar and phone. "Just don't get upset if I'm wrong." Adel warned with a sullen expression as she laid her head down on the table top watching her aunt make the call for her doctor. The sounds of someone on the phone brought Kurama downstairs, but at the sight of his mother setting up a doctor's appointment, he grew worried. Glancing towards Adel, he went to join her at the table, clearing his throat to get her attention.

"Is something wrong with her?" he asked, worry more than a little clear on his face.

"Nope…nothing's wrong with her at all." she stated with a roll of her eyes, but then smiled at her cousin's none too happy expression. Giving a small laugh, she decided to elaborate for him. "I opened my big mouth and asked if she was pregnant."

"Why would you think she was pregnant?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" she returned childishly, but then giggled at his raised eye brow look as if he were a parental figure or something. Shrugging, she looked towards Shiori again, but this time focused on the blue ball of energy. "Well, for starters mister-notice-nothing, her emotions are far too wild for a normal period or hormonal cycle, too easily brought to tears for our lovable Shiori. Also, and this is where I'm not quite so sure, I see something inside her." she elaborated weakly as she stared at her aunt's stomach.

"See something insider her?" he asked obviously mimicking a parrot as he followed her gaze. Though, unlike her, he saw nothing, but then he was more scent oriented than anything. Taking a small sniff at the air, he did note there was a slight alteration to her scent, but then he'd assumed this to be some sort of change in soap or something. "I don't see anything, but I do smell a slight difference in her scent." he elaborated, but felt slightly annoyed that he couldn't see what his younger cousin could.

"I'm still getting the hang of this whole thing, so smells are bit much for me right now. Too many of them in the world to sift through, but sights I can deal. Her color is a light, almost dull green, but the ball inside her lower stomach is a dark blue color, which is either a baby or a very strange place for new energy production." she explained softly, but just laid her head back on the table with a thud and a sigh. The two went silent for a few moments as they listened in on Shiori's excited conversation with her doctor, but at it's end, the two sat up straighter to look towards her.

"Oh, Shuichi. Did Adeline tell you our possible good news?" she asked obviously very excited about the idea of having another bundle of joy.

/Hiei?/ Adel called out in her mind as she leaned back in her chair.

"Yes, and it would be very exciting around the house to have a little sibling to smother with love, wouldn't it?" he said with a soft smile, but his mother only seemed to take this as more good news as she danced over to the counter.

"Such great news! I'm going to bake cookies and tell your father all about it when he gets home. He'll just be beside himself!" she exclaimed as she started to get all her ingredients together for cookies.

/What?/ Hiei responded after a moment or two of silence, but looking up at the feel of someone looking at her she found him standing in the door way towards the stairs.

"Do you think my aunt is pregnant?" she asked simply. This brought a confused and surprised expression across the demon's face, but it passed quickly. Looking to the bustling woman mixing foods together, he gave her a once over before nodding to Adel.

"She gives off the glow of one, yes." he stated as if that were the most natural way to tell if a woman was pregnant. It was obvious he could detect the scent of being with child very well, but why he learned this tactic was something even Adel didn't want to know.

"Good." Adel sighed out, but then beamed at the fire demon. It was obvious his response pleased her for some reason or another. Nodding slightly, Adel shrugged to everyone in the room before getting herself out of the chair. "Well, if no one can't live without me for a few hours, then I'm going to go unpack." she stated with a grin, but then glided past Hiei and up to the room given to her years ago. It would seem that Koenma took the liberty of getting more of her stuff from her house. A few boxes were laying by the window of her room, and she could only smile in gratitude. It would be nice to have more of her things around than the bare necessities.

XXX LATER THAT NIGHT XXX

Maybe Adel was a bit more than a little down, but then after her little cry fest in the shower she wouldn't allow herself breakdown again. So to calm her rather sad excuse for an emotion spectrum, Adel decided to a bit of light, soft singing. Though when she started to go for her music, a memory bounced to the surface of her mind. Blinking, she felt something inside her voice box give way, but in a warm sort of giving more leeway kind.

"Well…that's different." she said softly, but a bit confused by the feel of her own throat. It was almost as thought her voice became a bit more musical. Pulling out her Ipod touch, she picked a song on shuffle and started to sing small parts of songs the system chose.

(Red Sam - Flyleaf)

Here I stand, empty hands

Wishing my wrists were bleeding

To stop the pain from the beatings

And there you stand, holding me

Waiting for me to notice you

But who are you?

You are the truth

I'm screaming these lies

You are the truth

Saving my life

Skipping to the next song, she mildly shocked to hear herself over the music and not want to turn it up at all. Her voice was somewhat pretty on its own, which confused her.

(Invisible - Ashlee Simpson)

You're the one who looked right through me

Now you're saying that you knew me when I was invisible

You're the one who walked right through me

Now you're saying that you knew me when I was invisible

Skipping the rest of this song, Adel was beginning to believe that her new found enjoyment of her voice was probably stolen somehow. One of those people on death row was probably one hell of a singer, and she just took that talent…somehow.

(Heartbreaker - Celtic Thunder)

They say that I'm a bad boy

That I just can't help myself

That even though I know I should

I'm just too bad to be good

They call me a romancer, a chancer, a gigglo

Who will always have an alibi

And kiss the girls and make them cry

Shutting down her Ipod, Adel was thoroughly confused by her own ability in her voice. How could a girl go that low that easily? With a sigh, she put her things back away and just simply flopped down on her bed in annoyance at her own confusion. Jumping slightly at the sound of a knock, she sat up slightly and faced the door as her cousin walked in.

"Dinner is almost ready." he stated with a calm smile, but it was obvious that wasn't all he came in to say to her. Though, he seemed set on having a conversation with her before he went into what he'd really came in there about.

"So, was my singing bothering you or something?" she asked trying to cut to the heart of the problem with his sudden entrance into her room. She wasn't technically territorial, but she did enjoy her solitary time. Silence was her friend when she was feeling depressed.

"No? What gave you such an idea?" he asked, but then seemed to catch on to what she'd implied. Shaking his head once more, he smiled softly at her obvious depressed attitude. "I didn't even know you'd been singing, but I'm sure it was lovely."

"Not the point." she snapped angrily, but then just sighed at herself. Giving him a sheepish smile, she pulled her Ipod back out and stared at it for a second. Looking back to her cousin, she debated about telling him about it.

"You can tell me anything, 'del." he said calling her by the nickname he'd given her when they were really, really little. It was a pet name of sorts.

"Yeah…" she trailed off as she turned back on her Ipod and chose a song at random just to see what he thought about what she did.

(Low - Kelly Clarkson)

Everybody's talking

But they don't say a thing

They look at me sad eyes

But I don't want their sympathy

It's cool you didn't want me

Sometime you can't go back

But why'd ya have to go and make a mess like that

Well I just have to say before I let go

Have you ever been low?

Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?

When the truth came out

Were you the last to know?

Were you left out in the cold?

Cuz what you did was low.

Pausing the song at the end of that line, she sighed and turned to look to her cousin. He seemed almost curious, but mostly seemed to be enjoyed the singing. Of course, he'd find it interesting because it was in English.

"So, yeah, I can't sing like this on my own. At least I couldn't do that before." she stated, but raised her hand when he seemed ready to deny her statement. "I'm serious. I was just wondering if it was possible for a mimic to steal a prey's like natural born talents." she elaborated her worries, but then Kurama only seemed to ponder on this in a serious fashion. This didn't make her feel any better, if not it made her feel even worse. She could steal everything from her prey.

"It would only make sense, but it isn't like you're taking it from them. Energy, blood, yes, stealing that, but your power copies everything else. So, when the spirit of the person you've used dies or moves on, they still have all their natural power." he explained but seemed to sense the unease, so he elaborated. "The demon you killed first, his spirit was still a demon, still insane, and still very much powerful. The only thing that's different about him is that he's dead." he explained softly. Adel just nodded.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, Kurama, but this is all just a bit much for me. I need some time to process. So, excuse me for being unreasonable." she grumbled slightly as she hugged her pillow to her chest. "I'll be down in a few." Kurama nodded, and with that he vanished from her door way, but did leave it cracked to let her smell the scents of the house. Kurama's scent was the first she got, but quickly following was three living, human scents, chocolate chip cookies, rice, fried fish slices, vegetable lo mein, and sliced apples from some sort of artificial amplifier. Shaking her head, she reason that maybe with some training this all would be easier on her poor, abused brain.

XXX TO BE CONTINUED… XXX

"No gloves allowed in class, Miss Blake."

"Ice cream is like the best thing since Jesus Christ."

"Why is the rum always gone?"

"Wow…You're almost as bad as Kuwabara."

XXX HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS INSTALLMENT OF NOT QUITE WEAK. HOPEFULLY THE NEXT ONE DOESN'T TAKE NEAR AS LONG, BUT WITH MY JOB HUNTING FAILING SO MISERABLY, IT MAY TAKE A WHILE. THANK YOU TO ALL MY LOYAL READERS. XXX

Kagome141414; I'm super glad you 'loved' the last chapter, and here's is the next installment, as per requested. Hope you love this one also! I also love your little icon picture on fan fiction it's just so cute! 3 Hiei is awesome, ne?

LuBell; Thank you so much for the detailed review! It warms my heart to see a review that answers all my questions and gives me something to work with. I followed your advice and did use Shiori as her great-aunt, but I believe training at Genkai's is still a must. At least a few time. Also, I agree with you on the whole Hiei being too quiet in other fan fiction stores…because he's really just not. He's rude, crude, sarcastic, but he's very much not a silent type who never voices his opinion. Hopefully my version of Hiei meets your standards along with everyone else.

WELL AS PER USUAL, READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY! UNTIL NEXT TIME!


End file.
